Five Ways to Show Your Love!
by Black-and-Scarlet
Summary: Kagamine Len loves Shion Kaito so much, but the bluenette's just too dense to see that. How will our little shota express his feelings? Read on and find out! KaiLen
1. First Mission: Give Him Presents

**First Mission: Give Him Presents**

Len sat on the chair to his study table inside his room, staring outside the window in a complete daze. His wide aqua blue eyes stared at the horizon, slightly hidden behind his blond bangs that didn't spike up. Part of his hair was pulled back into a small ponytail, and his naturally pink lips were parted slightly revealing his little white teeth. His skin was the color of cream except for his cheeks, which were a pretty shade of pink. These girlish features along with his small height and body plus his high-pitched voice were the reasons why people called him the one thing he hated the most: a shota. These were also the reasons why he reached the peak of his popularity as a Vocaloid and why he gained millions of fangirls –and even some fanboys. For that, he was half-pissed and half-grateful.

A sudden knock on the door snapped the young Vocaloid out of his trance. He shook his head and tapped his head lightly a few times, before turning to face the door. A small blond girl who looked just like him –with the exception of their hairstyles- came in. her blond hair fell down to her shoulders, her bangs pulled back by some clips and a huge white bow decorated the top of her head. A smile was on her face.

This girl was Kagamine Rin, Len's older twin. She can be eccentric sometimes, though, which annoyed Len a bit but nevertheless he loved her. She was family, after all. He just wished that Rin would stop sticking her nose into other people's business, especially Len's.

"You need something, Rin?" Len asked.

Rin walked towards him cheerfully. "Dinner's ready~" she chimed, "and Kaito-nii prepared it this time!"

A blush instantly formed on Len's cheeks. "K-Kaito-nii?"

"Uh huh…" Rin nodded with a huge grin. "Nee, nee… when are you gonna tell him? Huh? Huh?"

In moments like this Len just felt like pushing the girl away and tell her to back off and mind her own business. She found out long ago about Len's hidden feelings for Kaito, and it was because she read his diary. Len knew that it was stupid –and girly- for him to own a diary in the first place. And now, because of no other than Rin, everyone in the Vocaloid household –except for Kaito- knew his secret. Well, it was no longer a secret now.

It wasn't bad, really. He's not the only one in the entire family who had feelings of love towards another guy. Mikuo and Luki were together, and last time he checked Akaito and Taito were dating. And that's incest. Too bad those people, along with the other "unofficials" as they say, were moved to a different house. The one next door, actually. So now, Len had no one to consult about this stuff.

"I'm surprised he still doesn't know, with that big mouth of yours." Len said, rolling his eyes at Rin.

Rin just laughed and pulled him up. "Of course! You have to be the one to tell him that! He's pretty dense, y'know?"

"Tell me about it…" Len sighed.

"Well, no use feeling all depressed about it! Now, c'mon let's eat. I'm _starving!_"

"You know what; your popularity might flunk down if you get fat." Len warned.

"Ah, who cares? You're excited to taste Kaito-nii's cooking, ne?" Rin teased, causing Len's blush to deepen.

"Fine…" Len muttered under his breath.

"Well, everyone… dig in!" Meiko exclaimed, standing on her chair and raising her half-empty –or was it half-full?- bottle of sake. Her short brown hair was a complete mess and her crimson eyes were closed due to her huge grin. Judging from the deep red color on her face, she was already drunk even before dinner started.

"There, there now… sit down, Mei-chan…" Kaito said, pulling Meiko down to her seat by the arm. Len suddenly stared at him. He just can't help himself, Kaito was just too handsome! The blond loved the way Kaito's hair flowed down while some on the sides stuck out. He loved its azure color which went perfectly with Kaito's blue eyes. He loved the way Kaito was kind to him and everyone else. He loved his goofy grin and his low yet gentle voice. He loved watching how he ate his ice cream and how he sucked on popsicles all day. In short, Kagamine Len loved pretty much everything about Shion Kaito.

"Lemme go, Bakaito!" Meiko exclaimed, shrugging her arm away before sitting down. Kaito just gave out a small laugh causing the blond's heart to skip a beat. Kaito then took his seat beside Len, making the latter all the more nervous.

From across the table Gakupo coughed. Kaito looked at him and lifted an eyebrow. "Is there a problem, Gaku-san?"

"Umm… can I just ask what this is?" Gakupo said, pointing a finger to his plate. He had his extremely long purple hair pulled up into a high ponytail, as usual, and his mauve eyes looked at Kaito questioningly. No matter how one looked at him, he gave out this impression of a samurai –which in fact, he was.

Kaito shrugged, lifting his shoulders up the bringing them down again. "Mixed vegetables…"

"I can see that, but where are the eggplants?" Gakupo complained.

"Oh, quit your whining and just eat!" Luka snapped. She was sitting right beside Gakupo who instantly shut up. Luka elegantly tucked some strands of her light pink hair behind her ear, allowing the rest to fall down up to her thighs. Blinking her sapphire-like eyes a couple of times, she took a scoop from her plate and ate. She was probably the loveliest among all the Vocaloids. If only Meiko would be more feminine…

"So… how is it, Lu-san?" Kaito asked hopefully.

Luka smiled. "Delicious…"

"… and healthy." Len added, hoping to get Kaito's attention. And it worked. Kaito smiled warmly at him and gave his head a light pat. The blond blushed visibly by the touch, and he heard Rin giggle beside him. If he wasn't in such a good mood he would have slapped her.

"Leeks are healthy _and _delicious, too!" Miku chirped from the end of the table. She stood up, causing her long teal hair tied in twin tails to flow up, then fall back down again. Her bright green eyes shone energetically, as always.

"So are oranges!" Rin chimed in, raising her right arm.

"That's not even a vegetable, Rin-san…" Gakupo grinned.

"Sake is the best!" Meiko exclaimed.

"And that's not eve food. But if you ask me, I'll go for tuna…" Luka said.

"I'll eat and drink anything as long as there's ice cream for dessert." Kaito grinned. Everyone was noisy except for Len. Kaito still had his hand on the blond's head. Noticing Len's silence, Kaito ruffled his hair and said, "How 'bout you, Len-kun? You like bananas, ne?"

Len felt his entire face redden. "Ah… y-yeah."

After finishing dinner, everyone headed upstairs –except for Kaito who had some cleaning up to do. Len gave out a long exasperated sigh. He couldn't eat properly that night; Kaito was talking to him too much. He was stunned and whenever the bluenette asked him something all he could do was give a stupefied nod. He didn't even think that it would be oh so embarrassing if Kaito had asked, "so are you really a shota?" or "do you like wearing skirts?" and he just nodded.

"Yo, Len! Come in here!" he heard a voice call him. He turned his head to the side and saw Miku peeping her head out from behind her bedroom door, Rin right below her. Rin was the one who had called her and Miku was motioning her head for Len to come inside. Raising one of his eyebrows, the blond walked towards the two girls.

"What's up?" Len asked.

"Just come in here!" Rin said, pulling her brother by the wrist and dragging him inside. Miku moved over and shut the door close. Len was suddenly nervous. What if Miku and Rin planned to dress him up again? Oh no.

But his nervousness quickly faded when he saw that Luka, Gakupo and even Meiko were in there, too. The pinkette was busying herself reading a magazine while Gakupo watched her like a guard dog. Meiko was finishing off yet another bottle of sake like a maniac.

"What's this about?" Len asked.

"Well, you see…" Miku started, pulling Len by the hands towards her bed. She made him sit down before continuing, "We all figured that it's been too long for you…"

"Too long for me? About what?" Len asked again, obviously confused.

"About you keeping your feelings to yourself. We all know you like Kaito-nii…" Rin said, crossing her arms and acting all serious.

"W-wha?"

Luka cleared her throat. "And we're quite sure that Kaito-kun likes you just the same, so we're gonna help you out."

"R-really?" Len asked, flustered.

"Yup…" Meiko answered followed by a hiccup. Len closed his fists and looked down at his lap, smiling a bit.

"I'm… I'm so glad that everyone worries for me. Thank you very much…"

"No problem," Gakupo said, "now, does anyone have a suggestion?"

"Ooh, ooh… Me! Me!" Miku exclaimed, raising her leek. Gakupo looked at her and nodded. Miku brought her leek down and clutched it near her chest. "You see, Len-kun, the most common way to express love is by giving that person a present, so that he'll always remember you."

"A present?" Len repeated.

Miku nodded. "Yes… so, what do you guys say?"

"Eh, couldn't hurt." Meiko shrugged.

"It's worth a shot…" Luka said.

"No harm in trying." Gakupo grinned.

"Go for it Len!" Rin exclaimed, raising a thumbs-up.

Len nodded.

"Err… K-Kaito-nii?" Len called shyly. The two were alone in the living room, or so they thought. What they didn't know was that on the other side of the wall, the others were eavesdropping. Miku and Rin had their ears pressed flat against the wall, while Gakupo was using a stethoscope –as if that would work. Luka was standing with her arms and feet crossed, and Meiko was peeping through a hole.

"Yes?" Kaito asked, his usual grin on his face.

Len's breath suddenly caught up in his throat, and he blushed, stuttering. "W-well… umm… y-you see, I-I have this p-pres-sent f-for you…"

He held his hand out with a small box on his palms. It was white in color with a red ribbon on top. Puzzled, Kaito took the gift and opened it. "Oh… it's a bracelet."

Len nodded. Kaito pulled the object out of the box and held it up. It gleamed under the sunlight that came in through the open window. "Umm… c-can I put it on?" Len asked.

Kaito nodded. "Sure…"

Len gulped, taking the bracelet. He held Kaito's hand, causing his heart to skip a beat and his face to redden. Of course, the bluenette was oblivious to this. The younger Vocaloid put it on Kaito's wrist, then let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks…" Kaito smiled, ruffling Len's hair. "I now know why you gave me this."

"Really?" Len asked hopefully.

"Of course, and I'm glad you remembered." Kaito grinned.

"H-huh?" Len was flustered.

"Don't play innocent, Len-kun!" Kaito laughed, pointing at a calendar on th wall. Len looked and saw the date.

February seventeenth.

"U-uh… yeah." Len forced a laugh. "H-happy birthday, Kaito-nii!"

_Darn_… It was probably what all of them thought, except for Kaito of course.

"We picked a bad date…" Rin sighed. The others nodded. Len looked away in defeat.

First mission was a total fail!


	2. Plan B: Take Him Out

**Plan B: Take Him Out**

"So… Miku-chan's plan didn't work, but that doesn't mean there's no hope!" Luka tried to comfort the blond, patting him on the head softly. Len looked up at her with a hopeful smile and nodded. Luka returned the smile and said, "You know what? I think you should just-"

"Aha! I got it!" a scream from Meiko cut off Luka's sentence and everyone turned their head to the brown-haired woman.

"Ssh, Meiko-san! Kaito-san might hear you and barge in here suddenly!" Gakupo hushed her down.

"Are you drunk already, Meiko-nee?" Rin asked.

"Of course not! It'll take more than twelve bottles of sake to get me drunk!" Meiko defended, actually looking proud of herself.

"Keep it down, Meiko-chan…" Luka said, crossing her arms. She was a bit annoyed that she got interrupted on what she was about to say, but she just kept her mouth shut.

Meiko cleared her throat. "Since Miku-chan's plan was a total failure…"

"Hey!" Miku whined from one corner. She was holding her leek tightly against her chest as though it was a pillow that can comfort her. "I already apologized to Len-kun, didn't I?"

"Apologized or not, it didn't work…" Meiko smirked, followed by a chuckle.

"Then do _you_ have a better idea?" Rin asked, suspicion evident in her tone. This was Meiko, after all. Her mind functioned differently from the rest of them, considering the fact that her brain must be drowning from all that alcohol.

"Of course! Now, here's the plan… Lenny, it's pretty simple y'know. The gift didn't work, so you have to take it to a higher level. Instead of buying him something, why don't you treat him out?" Meiko said with a wink.

Everyone looked genuinely surprised. They kept quiet, as if processing the suggestion in their minds.

"You know what…" Luka was the first to speak, "that's not such a bad idea."

"Yeah, it might just work." Rin chirped, standing up and running towards Len –who remained silent all the while- to grab his hands. "I say go for it!"

Len looked away from his twin. "That's what you said last time."

"Oh, c'mon!" Rin exclaimed, "We just picked a wrong day!"

"I don't want to!" Len whined.

"Look at it this way, Len-kun~" Miku chimed from the corner she was in. "You'll get some alone time with Kaito-nii!"

The words "alone" and "Kaito" were enough to convince Len. The blond looked up with practically shining eyes, a smile adorning his adorable face. "I get to be alone with Kaito-nii?"

"Of course!" Meiko assured him.

"Now, go and ask him out!" Gakupo said. "I think he's watching TV downstairs."

"Go, go Len-Len, go, go, go!" Rin and Miku cheered him on in unison. Meiko gave him a huge grin and Luka nodded once with a smile.

Len swallowed and nodded at everyone, before standing up with his fist aimed high. "I'll go and ask Kaito-nii out!"

Everyone clapped –except for Luka who just nodded in agreement. And with that, Len dashed out of the room and headed for the stairs, running at full speed. "Kaito-nii! Kaito-nii!"

He reached the living room and saw Kaito sitting comfortably on the sofa in front of the television, a tub of vanilla flavored ice cream on his lap. He turned his head to Len and grinned his usual goofy grin. "Hey there, Len-kun!"

Len stopped and blushed. Kaito was just so… so… attractive. He averted his gaze and scratched the back of his head. "Err… are you free tomorrow?"

The bluenette tilted his head to one side. "Yeah… why?"

"Umm… Wanna go out?" Len asked, his face turning into a deeper shade of red.

"Sure~" Kaito agreed happily, obviously unaware of the blond's true intentions. "Are the others coming?"

"Ah, no!" Len answered, his voice getting a bit louder than it should have. Kaito lifted an eyebrow at him, and Len instantly covered his mouth. "W-what I meant was… a-ah…"

"I have plans tomorrow." Meiko suddenly appeared behind Len. The two males turned their head and saw the others there as well.

"And I have a date with Luka-san!" Gakupo exclaimed, raising a hand. Luka kicked him on the head.

"What on earth are you talking about?" she shouted furiously, fists ready to aim for Gakupo's face.

Gakupo rubbed his head with one hand and gave the pink-haired woman a grin. "I have to think of an excuse…" he whispered. Luka 'hmp'-ed at him, obviously annoyed with the idea but didn't say anything against it anymore.

"And we're going to stay in our room and do girl-stuff!" Miku and Rin chimed at the same time, looping arms.

"Guys…" Len said, gratitude evident in his tone.

"Oh, okay then!" Kaito smiled. Hopefully, it'll work out this time.

The following day…

"What a nice day, ne, Len-chan?" Kaito grinned. The two were walking down the streets of town, searching for a good place to hang out.

"_Chan?_" Len asked upon hearing what the bluenette had just called him.

"Yeah, since you're adorably cute and all." Kaito laughed, "I figured 'chan' suits you well!"

Len's blush deepened. Kaito just called him 'cute'! And not just cute, _adorably cute._ He was somehow happy, though the calling him of 'chan' was embarrassing.

"So, where d'ya wanna go to?"

Len looked at the older male and smiled shyly, his hands behind him. "How about…" he paused, thinking of where to go. Then he said the first place that came to his mind, "The amusement park!"

"Amusement park, eh?" Kaito laughed, ruffling Len's hair. "You're really like a kid, y'know that? It's cute."

Len blushed once again, then shrugged Kaito's hand away and looked up at him defensively. "Well, if you want to go to some other place that's not so childish, then it's okay with me! You choose, Kaito-nii."

"No, no… the amusement park's fine." The bluenette grinned. He took Len's small hand in his, causing the blond's heart to skip a beat. They were actually holding hands! And in public! But…

Len frowned all of a sudden, realizing what they must have looked like. Brothers, perhaps? Kaito was holding his hand because he didn't want Len to get lost, and he was like an older brother to him. They've been living under the same roof for years, and the bluenette always took care of him and his twin.

Kaito looked at Len as a younger brother.

And not as a lover the blond hoped for.

The sudden realization pierced through the young Vocaloid's heart and stabbed him like a knife. Kaito would never love him in the way he did. His feelings will remain unrequited, and the thought crushed all of his hope. He felt like crying, but he desperately tried to hold them back. He didn't want to make himself look like a baby in front of the man he loved the most.

"Len-chan, is something wrong?" Kaito asked, noticing the expression on the other's face.

Len felt the hand holding his tighten their grip in an attempt to comfort him, and he looked up to meet the older man's gaze. "N-nothing…" His voice, however, betrayed him. He felt tears burn at the corner of his eyes and he looked away, trying to hide them. That's when he saw a girl identical to him, easily seen in the crowd due to her huge bow.

Rin…

And she was glaring at him, eyebrows furrowed. She raised a finger and motioned him to get near her. Confused, Len turned to Kaito and said, "I just need to go to the bathroom…"

"Eh? Where will you find a bathroom in this place?"

"Just stay here, I'll be back in a sec!" Len said, then he ran off to Rin. His twin had her fists on her sides, a pout on her lips. Len lifted an eyebrow as if to ask, "what are you doing her?" and "what's with the face?"

"You are totally blowing it! If you don't do something our efforts will all be worthless!" she scolded him.

"But… Kaito-nii will never see me as I see him. It's useless." Len said, lowering his head in defeat.

"STUPID!" Rin yelled, followed by a slap on Len's cheek. Len's eyes widened as he looked at his twin sister. "Don't lose hope like that! Do you want to be called a loser?"

"R-Rin…"

"Now, go out there and let that Bakaito-nii know how much you love him!"

"Rin…" Len stared for a while and thought. Rin was right. He shouldn't lose hope. Nodding, Len ran back to Kaito.

"Go for it!" Rin cheered him on. Then, the others went out from wherever they were hiding.

"Nice going, Rin-chan. What a way to encourage him!" Miku chirped. The others nodded. Of course, they were following –_stalking_- the two.

Meanwhile…

"Sorry I took long, Kaito-nii!" Len exclaimed. Kaito flashed him a warm smile, reaching out his hand. Len paused and stared for a while, blushing. Slowly, he held Kaito's waiting hand, their fingers entwining against each other.

Then, the two walked.

At the amusement park…

"Err… Kaito-nii, do you know why I asked you out?" Len asked in a shy tone, his face a lovely pink color, even darker than its natural shade. Kaito looked at him. Len took a deep breath and exhaled, "y-you see… I-I, I have a confession to make, Kaito-nii!"

Upon hearing this, Kaito smiled. "Oh, I see."

With this, Len's eyes sparkled with hope once again. This wasn't the same as last time, right? Kaito finally understood him, right? Closing his fists in anticipation, the blond waited.

Kaito closed his eyes. "I forgive you, Len-chan…"

Wait, what?

"Huh?" Len asked.

"Your confession… you were the one who ate my banana-flavored ice cream the other day, right? That's why you asked me out, you wanted to apologize!"

Huh? Huh? HUH?

An idiot… that was the one thing that came to Len's mind. He didn't even know that such an ice cream flavor existed. He looked down.

"Eh? Is there something wrong?" Kaito asked.

"Nothing… Let's ride the Ferris wheel." Len said, not a single emotion read on his face.

"Ooh… sounds fun! Let's go!"

And as the two walked towards the end of the line to the Ferris wheel, the other Vocaloids sighed in exasperation.

"Meiko-nee… your plan didn't work at all." Rin said.

"Hmm… I remember that ice cream. I threw it away since that Bakaito bugged me. He must have suspected Lenny there, since he likes bananas." Meiko said, hand under her chin.

"So this _is your_ entire fault!" Miku pointed a finger at her, "And you call my plan a failure!"

Luka spoke, "You know what I think, he should just-"

"Don't worry guys, I have a plan…" Gakupo's voice cut off Luka's sentence. Everyone looked at him. Gakupo gave a smirk and continued, "This one's sure to work."

**A/N: Sorry it took a while to update! I've been busy~**

**Anyway, please review! =D**


	3. Operation Seduction!

**Operation Seduction!**

"Are you insane? Len-kun can't pull something like that!" Miku exclaimed as soon as Gakupo finished speaking. She waved her leek around frantically, her face a shade of red. Beside her, Rin was nodding with her arms crossed.

Gakupo shook his head. "Tsk tsk… Miku-san, this is exactly what he should do!"

"No, you're a pervert so that's what a guy like you will say! I'm totally against it." Miku said with a pout, crossing her arms.

"Eh, give it a shot. I'm up for it!" Meiko said, backing Gakupo up. She placed an arm around the male's neck and pulled him close to show that she agreed with his plan.

Miku looked defeated, then she saw Luka quietly listening from one corner. "Luka-nee! Don't you have a say in this?"

Luka looked up upon hearing her name and tilted her head to one side. "Actually, I think-"

"Let's vote!" Gakupo cut her sentence off. "Who is in favor of my plan, please raise his or her hand!" He then raised his hand and looked at Meiko hopefully. The brown-haired woman nodded, then raised her hand –which was holding a can of beer- as well. Miku didn't raise her hand at all while Rin seemed to reconsider.

Luka stood up. "Count me out."

"Eh? How come Luka-san?" Gakupo asked. Luka gave him some sort of glare, then she headed for the doorway. She reached her hand out and was about to push the door when someone pulled it open from outside. A short blond boy greeted him with a puzzled expression.

"Luka-nee?" Len asked, tilting his head to one side. He then stood on his toes and looked over the female's shoulder and saw that the rest of the Vocaloid family –with an exception of Kaito, of course- was in _his _room. The blond's eyebrows furrowed. "What are _you_ all doing in _my _room? And if I remember right, I left the door locked!" he added, instantly looking at Rin who grinned.

"I have a spare key!" His twin chimed happily.

"Len-kun, Kaito-nii's in his room and it's right beside mine, so he might overhear." Miku explained and gave an apologetic smile.

"So we discussed which room to use. Rin didn't want the others to step in her room, Meiko's room smells like alcohol, my room, err… not an option, and no way am I ever stepping in Gakupo-kun's room." Luka added to Miku's explanation.

"And since this is about you, we used your room!" Rin finished off with the happiest of all smiles.

"And just come in here without my permission? Not cool, Rin." Len pouted.

"Anyway… come take a seat Lenny!" Meiko exclaimed, dragging the blond by the arms to his bed. She made him sit down before saying, "Now, Gakupo here has a plan!"

"Plan? Not another one…" Len shook his head and buried his face in his hands. "What embarrassing feat are you guys putting me in this time?"

Gakupo cleared his throat. "It's pretty simple, Len-san, but very effective. It's called… seduction."

"Wha?" Len's face shot up and his mouth flung open. "Seduction? How am I supposed to do that?"

"Told you so…" Miku whispered to no one in particular, but obviously meant for Gakupo to hear.

"I'll teach you." Gakupo said, ignoring Miku completely. He sat down beside the blond and cleared his throat once again. "First, go to his room and make sure to close the door, so that you two will be alone." Len blushed, but didn't say anything so Gakupo continued. "Next, turn off the light and when he asks why, make sure to answer in a low, lustful voice."

"How am I supposed to do that?" Len blurted out.

"Just listen…" Gakupo said. "Now, pull your sleeve down slowly to show your shoulder and collarbone, then tempt him."

Len was silent and his face was even redder than before. Miku's mouth was wide open in disbelief. She said, "Can you even imagine this little shota-angel doing that?"

"Hey!" Len pouted upon hearing that Miku called him a shota. But he was just ignored as the others continued to argue whether the blond should do the plan or not. "A shota can never accomplish that!"

Len got really annoyed with being called a shota, so he shouted on the top of his voice, "Fine! I'll do it, just to prove that I'm no shota!"

Everyone turned their heads to him with different expressions. Gakupo was grinning along with Meiko, Miku had her eyes wide in disbelief, Luka was chewing on her lower lip while Rin looked like she was still thinking. Len stood up with his arms crossed and lips curled into a pout. "I'll go to Kaito-nii's room right now and make sure he realizes my love for him, no matter how thick his head may be!"

"That's the spirit!" Gakupo cheered. Miku let out a sigh of defeat and nodded slowly. Len gave a huge nod, took in a deep breath and headed towards the door. Sure enough, the others followed him but the blond quickly slammed the door shut, as if to say "don't follow me…"

Outside, Len started making his way towards the bluenette's room. As soon as he neared the man's bedroom door, he felt himself beginning to tremble uncontrollably. He gulped, reaching a hand out for the door handle and twisting it, pushing the door open. Inside, Kaito was lying down on his stomach on top of his bed, reading a book. He had a popsicle in his mouth and the earphones to his Ipod were in his ears.

Len took another gulp. "K-Kaito-nii?"

The man looked up and smiled. "Hey there, Len-chan…"

Len instantly blushed and all of a sudden he wanted to go back. But, if he did, then that would mean he's a weakling. And he won't accept that.

Gathering all of his courage, the blond stepped inside and shut the door behind him. He remembered what Gakupo had told him just a while ago, and he quickly reached for the light switch. He flicked it and turned the lights off. Kaito looked up from his book with a puzzled expression, eyebrow raised as if to ask "why did you turn the light off?"

Len forced a smile and blushed harder. He hurriedly searched his head for a good enough reason. And that's when he noticed the window right behind Kaito's bed. "Err… it's a full moon tonight, ne? Let's watch it together, and we'll get a better view with the lights off!" He laughed nervously, hoping Kaito would buy it. And it worked.

"Oh, that's right! Come here, Len-chan, sit beside me!" Kaito said cheerfully.

Nodding, the blond approached the bed and sat down clumsily, keeping his head low. Kaito closed his book and got up, taking his earphones off as well. Len looked up at him slowly, thinking of his next move. The door was closed, the lights were off, now what?

Ah, that's right… Gakupo said to pull his sleeve down. But, what will he say if Kaito asks why? Len thought for another moment, then he figured something out.

"It's so hot tonight, ne, Kaito-nii?" Len said, loosening his yellow necktie a bit then pulling his right sleeve down, revealing more of his cream-colored skin. His neck was now completely visible and so was his right shoulder. Any other normal person would have taken this chance and attacked a helpless little boy like this, practically offering himself. But, it was clear that Kaito was _not _normal.

"Really? You think it's hot?" Kaito asked, tilting his head to one side. He was totally unaffected by Len's seducing plan. But that didn't stop the blond.

"Yes, so please… help me, Kaito-nii."

"Help you? How?" Kaito asked.

"Just help me…" Len answered, tugging on the end of his shirt, obviously signaling for Kaito to take them off. But instead of doing that, the bluenette stood up and walked towards one corner. The younger Vocaloid watched him, puzzled. Then, a moment later Kaito came back with a grin and Len suddenly felt cold. He wrapped his arms around himself and looked up at Kaito as if asking, "What did you do?"

"I turned on the air conditioner!" Kaito said happily. Len's jaw dropped open. Kaito kept up his goofy grin and sat back down beside Len.

"I… I-I, K-Kaito-nii!" Len exclaimed with a pout. Kaito turned his head to him and lifted an eyebrow. The blond turned his hands into tiny fists and said, "Now I'm going to freeze!"

"Eh? But I thought you felt hot…"

Len hit his face with his palm. Then he remembered, his sleeve was still down. There's still hope! Blushing lightly, the young Vocaloid raised his shorts up a bit to show more of his thighs. Kaito looked at him with a weird expression. "Umm, Len… What are you doing?"

"The others said I'm getting fat, so I wanted to get your opinion…" Len said, "I thought you'd get a better look this way. Do I need to take my shirt off as well?"

"Well, sure… okay." Kaito agreed.

And so Len did that. He pulled his shirt off of himself and looked at Kaito, who seemed to be seriously examining if he was fat or not. Len moved closer, his blush turning into a deeper shade. "S-so…?"

"Hmm… nope, you got skinnier in my opinion, actually. Now, put your clothes back on, you might catch a cold!" Kaito said, then he stood up and approached the light switch. "It's getting pretty late, you better go to sleep now, Len-chan~" Kaito said with a grin, before turning the lights on.

Len sighed in defeat and put his shirt back on. He stood up and headed for the door, pushing it open, only to see the others standing outside. A look of panic crossed all of their faces and Len glared. Kaito saw them as well and waved like a dork. "Hey guys!"

"Eavesdropping, huh?" Len said, annoyed. He stomped out of the bluenette's room and headed for his own room. Once inside, he slammed the door shut and locked it. He gave out an exasperated sigh and was about to head for his bed when he heard a knock on his door.

"Len?" Came his twin's voice.

"Go away Rin…" Len said without even opening the door.

"You know what, there's always a tomorrow… and as long as the sun rises in the west-"

"In the east, Rin… it goes down in the west." Len corrected.

"Whatever… Now, what was I saying?"

Len sighed again. "About the sun rising."

"Oh, yeah! Right, as long as the sun rises in whatever direction, there's still hope! Did you forget what you said in one of your songs? 'We never give up, hey!' Kaito-nii was there, too. Learn to fight, and when you feel troubled, remember that I'm always here… we're here, all of us, for you." Rin said.

Len was speechless for a moment. It was rare that Rin showed or even said something so… so… sister-like. Len smiled to himself. "You guys really care that much?"

"Of course, Len-Len! Why on earth would you think that we'd go through all the trouble of coming up with a plan for you? We love you, Len. You're family…"

Len opened his door and was greeted by his sister's smile. The smile already on the blond's face grew, and he gave Rin a big hug. "Thanks…"

Rin laughed. "No problem. Hey, what are families for? We need to help and support each other."

Len laughed as well. "You know what; this is so unlike you…"

"Ha, I know! Guess my sisterly instincts are kicking in! It's so weird…"

The following morning…

"Good morning…" Kaito greeted Rin as he walked pass by her in the hallway. "Have you seen Len-chan?"

"Yup…" Rin looked up with a smile. "He's in his room, why?"

"Oh nothing much, really. I just want to lend him this book I read. It's so funny; I thought it might cheer him up. Have you noticed he seems a little down these past few days?" Kaito asked.

"Yup, I sure have." Rin answered with some sarcasm in her voice.

"I wonder why? Do you know, Rin-chan?" Kaito asked again. Rin bit down on her tongue to prevent herself from laughing. Kaito raised an eyebrow at her.

"Nope… I have absolutely and positively no idea." Rin said before she walked pass the bluenette and whispered, "Idiot…"

Puzzled, Kaito headed for Len's room and knocked thrice. When there was no answer, Kaito pulled the door open and found no one inside. "Weird, Rin said he's in here." The bluenette stepped inside and looked around a bit. He walked towards Len's bed and saw a picture frame lying face down on the table beside it. He raised it up and saw that it was a picture of him and Len, taken a year ago at the blond's birthday party. Len was smiling hugely with his arms around Kaito's neck, and Kaito was holding an ice cream cone grinning goofily. The bluenette laughed softly to himself, whispering, "You're so cute…"

"Kaito-nii?" a voice suddenly called him.

Kaito turned around quickly to see Len behind him, with a towel wrapped around his tiny waist and another towel for his hair draped over his shoulder. He was drenched, and judging from that he just finished showering. A light pink color came across his cheeks when he saw what Kaito was looking at.

"Oh, hey there, Len-chan! Just finished taking a bath, I see…" Kaito greeted. He was totally unaffected by the fact that Len was practically naked in front of him, and they were all alone. Unlike Len, who seemed to be embarrassed by the idea. "I came here to lend you this book." Kaito said, placing the picture frame down and holding his book out.

Len approached the older man slowly and took the book. "Umm, okay. Is this the same book you were reading last night?"

"Yup…" Kaito answered. "You see, it's really funny and it might cheer you up."

"Cheer me up? Why?"

"Well…" Kaito scratched the back of his head. "Something's been troubling you, right? You've been acting strangely these days."

"Oh…" was all Len could say. He looked down at his feet and blushed.

Wait…

They were all alone, right? Right? This was his chance. Just like what Rin said the night before.

"Umm… Kaito-nii?" Len called, walking nearer and closing the distance between Kaito and him.

"Yes?" Kaito smiled.

Taking in a deep breath, the blond pushed Kaito down, landing himself on top of the bluenette. "You can do this, you can do this…" he whispered to himself, eyes closed. When he opened his eyes he found Kaito looking up from underneath him with a puzzled expression. Len felt a wave of nervousness hit him, and he gulped. "K-Kaito-nii… I, I-I… I want you." He stuttered.

Kaito seemed all the more confused, then he thought for a while. After what seemed like eternity his face brightened. "You… want me?"

Len widened his eyes. Did Kaito finally understand? The blond nodded twice, grabbing the bluenette's scarf.

Kaito held his shoulders. "You want me?"

_Yes…_ was Len's thought, but he couldn't say it.

"You really want me?"

_Yes, yes, yes, yes!_

"You want me… to teach you wrestling, right?"

_Yes… Wait, what?_

Len's mouth dropped open. Kaito grinned, "That's what's been troubling you. Someone's bullying you, right? And you wanna learn to fight back! But I wouldn't suggest wrestling, though. I think street-fighting is better. Wait… hey, I know! Why don't you ask Gaku-san to help you out, too! I bet he's a better fighter than I am."

Len bit on his lower lip and tightened his grip on the man's scarf. "Yes, you're absolutely right… I wanna beat the living life out of someone. He's a complete idiot, you know? And he's really pissing me off…" The blond stood up and turned his hands into fists, then with all his might sent it flying towards Kaito's face. "IDIOT!"

Kaito stumbled back down and widened his eyes at Len, saying. "Jeez, I don't need to teach you anymore! You're fine on your own already! Who knew you're that strong?"

And that only made Len want to hit him again.


	4. 4th move: Hug and Kiss Kiss Kiss!

**4****th**** move: Hug and Kiss Kiss Kiss!**

Len stretched his arms high in the air and gave out a rather exhausted yawn. He flipped his pen in his fingers thrice before settling it down on top of the paper on his desk. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door followed by a call of his name.

"Len-Len?" It was Rin.

"Come in." Len answered, turning his head and draping an arm over the back of his chair. The door opened, and Rin stepped inside with a huge grin on her face that said nothing but trouble. But Len was too used to this, anyway, especially for the past days.

"Guess what…" Rin said, her smile –if possible- growing some more.

Lifting an eyebrow, Len asked, "What?" But there was no need asking that, actually. He already knew oh so well what was going through his twin's head. Yes, it was _another_ plan.

"Here's your next move!" his sister chimed happily, leaping and hopping her way towards the blond. She had her hands clasped behind her and her knees bent when she stopped in front of Len, her grin never disappearing. "And-"

"Let me guess," Len cut her off, "This one's sure to work, it won't fail and it's the most brilliant plan ever? And I should go for it because you already discussed it with the others without my knowledge?"

"Exactly!" Rin exclaimed cheerfully, totally unaffected by the slight sarcasm in her twin's tone.

Len sighed and tapped his forehead with his palm. "Who thought of it this time?"

Rin grinned some more, revealing her white teeth, before pointing her thumb at herself. "I did, so you should have a good feeling about this one."

Quite the opposite, actually. The _exact_ opposite. Len had a really bad feeling about this plan. But for sure, he couldn't say no. "What do you want me to do?"

"It's easy. We'll have a game downstairs; everyone's waiting for you, actually."

"Game?"

"Yup… just play along and leave the rest to your loving and all-knowing sister!"

"Rin…" Len's tone was doubtful. "I honestly have a bad feeling about this. I think this will be _very_ humiliating."

"What?" Rin lifted an eyebrow, "You don't trust me?"

The truth was, _no._ But instead of voicing his thoughts out, the blond just answered with another sigh.

This should be interesting.

Downstairs, at the Vocaloid household living room…

"Okay, my turn to spin!" Miku said excitedly as she held an empty glass bottle –which Meiko was drinking from a while ago- and spun it on the carpeted floor. It moved in circles quickly, then slower and slower, until it came to a stop. The mouth of the bottle pointed at Luka. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Was Luka's immediate reply.

"Umm… who among the boys here in our house do you like the most and why?" Miku asked, tapping her index finger against her chin and her eyes trailed upwards at the ceiling.

"Len-kun." Luka answered without even thinking.

"Eh? Why not me?" Gakupo asked, pointing a finger at himself.

Luka shot him a quick glare, then looked down at her folded hands resting on her lap. "Among all the boys, Len-kun is the only normal one. He's cute, lovable and I admire him for that. _You_, on the other hand" –she looked at Gakupo from the corner of her eye- "are nothing but a pervert."

"What about Kaito-kun?" Miku asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Nope, he's an airhead."

"Hey…" Kaito whined from his seat, eyebrows furrowed childishly, "Why am I an airhead?"

Everyone laughed in answer.

"Okay, next!" Luka spun the bottle on the red carpet. Rin had her fingers crossed this whole while, hoping for it to point at Len so that she could carry on with her plan. The bottle slowed and eventually came to a stop. Sure enough, the bottle was –_almost-_ pointing at Len. Well, more like an inch missing him. "Shall I spin it again?"

"Yes" Len answered at the exact same time Rin said "No." The twins looked at each other, Len lifting an eyebrow and Rin giving what the others thought to be a glare.

"It's pointing at _you._" Rin said.

"No it isn't." Len said.

"Yes, it _is_." Rin insisted.

"Do I need to get a measuring tool or something?"

"Oh please!" Rin raised her arms and then brought one to the bottle, repositioning it slightly so that it pointed directly at her twin. She gave a smirk. "Truth or dare?"

"Tru-" Len cut himself off, reconsidering. Truth would be easier, obviously. If he chose dare, Rin might ask him to do something totally embarrassing. Then again, Rin said she already had a plan, and plans are more into actions, right? She said that Len should just play along and leave the rest to her. Oh well… "Dare."

A smirk instantly formed at Rin's lips, and Len gulped, thinking if he had made the right decision. "Let me tell you this, Len-Len. If you picked truth, I would have asked you 'who do you like among all of us the most?' But, since you chose dare, I have something better."

Len gulped. "And what is that?"

All of a sudden, Rin pulled out a frilly yellow dress from out of nowhere. She stood up and held the dress in both of her hands high in the air, and Len widened his eyes. "Ta~da!"

"N-No way am I getting in that dress!" Len exclaimed, seeming to read his twin's thoughts.

"Ah, ah, ah… Tsk tsk…" Miku waved a finger at him.

"You chose dare, Lenny!" Meiko grinned and winked.

"Of course, if you have chosen truth…" Gakupo started.

"Rin-chan already had an alternate plan." Luka finished.

All the while they were talking, Kaito listened silently, his hands folded on his lap, knees together and looking out-of-place. "Guys… what are you all talking about?"

His question was left unanswered as Meiko and Miku held Len's arms. The blond was struggling and yelling something like "I am not cross-dressing!" and "No! This is too embarrassing!"

Gakupo helped the two girls in keeping Len steady, and Luka gave out a long sigh. Rin smirked some more and raised one arm high in the air. "Follow me everyone!" She then cast a quick glance at Kaito and added, "Except for you."

"Eh? Why?" the bluenette asked, his tone somewhat like a whine.

Once again, no one answered him. They were already following Rin upstairs. Luka stood up and said, "Stay here." Although confused, the bluenette nodded. Luka then dashed up the stairs, leaving a confused Kaito who was scratching the back of his head.

At Miku's bedroom…

"Wait just a sec… Rin! This is your outfit from 'Daughter of Evil', isn't it?" Len pouted as he examined the dress in front of him.

"Yup…" was Rin's cheerful reply. "Now, put it on."

Seeing as he had no other choice, the blond gave an exasperated sigh and got in the dress. It fit him perfectly –considering the fact that it was Rin's- and the girls giggled at him. "You look sooooo cute, Len!"

"Now, listen! Here's what you gotta do." Rin started, then cleared her throat. "Hug and kiss Kaito-nii!"

"W-What?" Len's eyes widened and his mouth flung open in disbelief.

"Just do it! Once we're downstairs, I'll say something like 'Okay, Len. Now hug and kiss the person you like', and just go for it, okay?" Rin instructed.

"B-But…"

"No but's young man." Gakupo said, waving a finger.

Len looked down the floor with a pout and muttered, "Fine." He then looked up, as though realizing something important, and looked at Rin questioningly. "Wait. What's the point of me wearing this silly outfit anyway?"

Rin giggled softly and hugged her brother. "It adds to your cute points."

"You just wanted to make fun of me!" Len exclaimed.

"Actually, I really just wanted to see _you _in _my _dress." Rin winked, then pushed him out of the door.

Len almost tripped, but Miku and Meiko were already at his sides like bodyguards, supporting him. Then they –once again- made their way downstairs to the living room.

Once Kaito saw the blond he was speechless. Len felt a blush crawl onto his cheeks and he sighed inwardly, trying to avoid eye contact. The others sat back down to their places and Rin said, "Now, Len-Len! That's just the first part of your dare. The second part is…" –Rin paused for dramatic effect- "Hug and kiss the person you like!" Everyone –except Len who was facing the ground- faked a surprised look.

Taking in a deep breath, Len closed his hands into fists at his sides and let his eyelids slide close. He walked towards Kaito who seemed surprised and was looking from side to side. He wondered whether it was Miku or Luka Len was planning to hug –since those two were the ones beside him- and was taken back when he felt a pair of small, slender arms wrap around his shoulders a bit shakily. The bluenette widened his eyes a bit, and he was –once again- speechless for the moment. That's when soft and gentle lips brushed against his left cheek, and Len pulled back, his face redder than ever.

"Aww… That's so cute!" The girls sighed dreamily in chorus –except for Luka who seemed to be examining Kaito's expression.

Len dared one glance at Kaito, and the other met his gaze. For a while, their eyes were locked with each other, and the bluenette held his hand up to touch his own cheek where Len's lips had been. It felt nice and warm, and suddenly –as is just realizing something- Kaito smiled at Len which caused the blond's heart to skip a beat.

Maybe, finally… Len's feelings reached Kaito.

At the Vocaloid household kitchen…

"Err… K-Kaito-nii?" Len called shyly, his hands behind him. He was out of the dress and back to his normal clothes.

"Hmm?" Kaito asked, a popsicle sticking out of his mouth.

The two were alone and the others were already upstairs in their own bedrooms –or so, that's what they thought. Len wanted to clarify things between Kaito and him and what the smile Kaito gave him earlier that night meant. "Umm… About earlier, well… you see…"

All of a sudden the bluenette brought him into a hug. The blond widened his eyes and his heart thumped against his chest so hard that he thought it might break and fall out any minute. "Ssh… I understand."

Those words melted Len's heart, and he felt like crying. "Y-You really… understand, Kaito-nii?"

Kaito pulled back and nodded with an understanding smile –not the usual goofy smile he always wore. "I understand… you were too embarrassed, right?"

"Huh?"

"So…" Kaito's warm smile faded and it turned back into his goofy grin. "Who do you really like? Mi-chan or Lu-chan? I know that you were embarrassed to hug the girl you like and so you just hugged me instead –since I'm like an older brother to you and all. So, who is it, really? Tell me!"

Len took a moment to process what Kaito just said in his head. After a while, he spoke. "So, let me get this straight. You think I like either Miku-nee or Luka-nee, because they were the ones sitting beside you earlier and you thought that I was approaching one of them. But I got too embarrassed so I hugged you instead of the girl I really like?"

A huge nod was the answer. Len stared for a while, then one thought crossed his mind.

Idiot. A complete and total idiot.

So, even a kiss and a hug wouldn't work. How much denser can this guy get? Len looked up, his hands turned into fists. He was trembling. "Eh? Is there a problem, Len-chan? Oh, by the way, the dress really suits you!" Kaito exclaimed.

"Why, thank you, Kaito-nii." Len said through gritted teeth, and the urge to slap the man in front of him grew more and more.

And, behind the kitchen wall were –as usual- the others. Rin was mumbling on how much of an idiot Kaito was, Gakupo was holding back laughter, Meiko looked somewhere between pissed and drunk –or probably both- and she looked like she's ready to beat the living life out of Kaito, and Miku was saying something about how sorry she felt for Len. On the other hand, Luka was leaning her back against the wall with her arms crossed, and she whispered to herself.

"Looks like my idea's the only one left."

**A/N: Sorry this took a long time to update! I got hospitalized –on my birthday, even- and was bedridden for quite some time.**

**So… hope you guys like it! Please do review some more, and thanks for those who already did! Your reviews inspire me a lot to continue this story~**


	5. Final Strategy: The Solution's Obvious

**Final Strategy: The Solution's Obvious**

"Sing him a song!" Meiko blurted out before gulping down on her ump-teenth bottle of sake.

"No, give him a love letter and hide it under his desk!" Miku said, waving her leek around frantically.

"Somehow I have a feeling those won't work either." Gakupo stated.

"If Len-Len sings him a song, I believe Kaito-nii will only think that my brother's getting his opinion on his singing skills. If he gives him a love letter in secret, Kaito-nii will think that Len-Len just misplaced it or something." Rin explained with a long sigh.

"So, in short. It's hopeless?"

Len was sulking in a corner, his knees brought close to his chest while his arms were crossed on top of them. His lips were curled into an adorable pout, and his eyes were focused on nothing but the wall in front of him.

It was noisy inside Miku's room. Kaito could have easily overheard what they were talking about. Fortunately, said bluenette was out and off to the grocery store. His supply of ice cream for the week was running dangerously low.

"Buy him ice cream!"

"Write him a poem!"

"Dress up and dance like a girl-madly-in-love in front of him!"

"Yeah, that should work~"

"Miku-san, Rin-san, you just want to see Len-san cross-dressing again."

At one part of the wall Luka was standing quietly, her arms and feet crossed. She looked at the others in front of her and waited for them to stop talking so that she can speak. But that seemed to be difficult, for it got noisier by the second.

"Guys…" Luka started, straightening her back. No one listened to her. "Guys." She repeated more loudly. Still no one listened. Somewhat annoyed, the pinkette clenched her fists and closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath. "GUYS!"

Everyone shut up.

Upon seeing that she got everyone's full attention –Meiko put her bottle of sake down, Gakupo stared at her, Rin and Miku kept their mouths closed and even Len looked over his shoulder- Luka cleared her throat. "I have a suggestion."

"If that's the case, why didn't you say so earlier?" Meiko asked.

"Well…" Luka said somewhat hesitantly, thinking whether she should answer the question or not. The answer was obvious, anyway.

"It's because no one will let her speak. You guys keep cutting her off."

Everyone turned their heads to the corner where the answer came from. Len still had his back to them, but his head was turned slightly. Luka saw the faintest hint of hope in the blond's eyes. She gave him a reassuring smile. "That's right, thanks Len-kun."

"Eh? Really?" Gakupo asked.

Luka merely gave him a death glare and continued speaking. "As I was saying, I have a suggestion. Len-kun, come here."

Said blond stood up from his corner and walked towards Luka with a small smile. It seemed like he trusted her the most.

"You see, you didn't really have to go through all of the trouble. The solution's obvious." Luka smiled.

"And what is that?" the others –including Len- asked in unison.

The smile already on Luka's face grew more. She gave Len's head a light pat and ruffled his hair slightly. "A confession…"

Everyone remained quiet.

Then, Miku spoke up. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"Duh…" Rin said, "Because it's so typical. Your mind doesn't function like a normal person's."

"That's so mean of you, Rin-chan!"

Rin answered with a laugh and a hug.

"Isn't that a bit cliché?" Meiko asked.

"So? It might work." Gakupo said, obviously siding with Luka.

"Not might, _will…_" Luka said confidently.

"Then it's settled, Len-Len!" Rin chimed happily.

"B-But… a confession means a direct approach. I-I… I don't think I can do it." Len stuttered.

"Oh come on, you've faced much more embarrassing situations than this before! You _can_ do this, Len-kun. We're all supporting you~" Miku encouraged, waving her leek –which now had a bite at one part- in front of Len.

Len looked around him. Everyone was smiling and urging him on. Everyone was supporting him. Which meant… every one of them cared for him.

With a smile brightening his features, the blond gave a huge nod and said a simple, "Thanks."

But his tone was different from before. This one sounded genuinely… grateful. The others smiled as if to say, "You're welcome."

"So, here's the plan." Luka continued with her idea, taking a seat on the chair of Miku's desk. "We'll go out tonight. Coincidentally, I won five free tickets to a hot spring that just opened up while I was buying tuna."

"Ooh, was it from that raffle thing where you spin this thingy and a small ball comes out? And the prize you get depends on what color you'll draw?" Rin asked.

"Yes."

"I wanna try that, too!" Miku exclaimed.

"Me, too!" Rin agreed, looping arms with the tealette.

"Girls, don't get distracted here." Luka told them.

The two girls stopped moving around and clasped their hands in front of them. "Okay, sorry Luka-nee. You may continue."

Luka sighed. "As I was saying, I only won five tickets. I planned to throw them out, but I figured they'll be useful at some time so I kept them."

"Five?" Meiko asked.

"Yes. For Rin-chan, Miku-chan, Meiko-chan, Gakupo-kun and myself. Len-kun," she faced the blond silently standing beside her. "You'll stay here with Kaito-kun. I figured it'll be best if no one will eavesdrop on your confession. And you'll do better when alone."

"B-But… why?" Len asked.

"Because if we're here, you might get distracted, or too embarrassed even. Just believe me when I say that it'll be best if you voice your feelings out when the two of you are alone."

"But, what if I can't say it properly?"

Luka smiled warmly at him. "Of course you can."

Just then, a knock was heard at the door, followed by a call. "Guys, are you in there?"

"Kaito-nii?" Miku asked. The door opened, and Kaito stepped inside with five plastic bags hanging from his arms. "What's the matter?" Miku asked again, tilting her head to one side.

Kaito gave his usual smile and raised his arms up, along with the plastic bags. "I bought ice cream for everyone."

"Eh? Seriously?" the others asked, almost in disbelief.

"Yup. There was a sale at the grocery store, and I figured to buy you guys some as well. Consider this a treat." Kaito replied happily.

Kaito walked over to Luka and placed the plastic bags down on Miku's desk. Luka stood up and whispered in Len's ear, "He seems to be in a good mood. Consider this a good sign."

Len nodded, and suddenly a popsicle was in front of him. The blond looked up to see Kaito wearing a smile –not his goofy smile, it was different. It was… warm. "For you, Len-chan. It's a banana-flavored popsicle. Limited only, and that's the last piece. I really wanted to try it, but as soon as I saw it I remembered you."

With a light blush dusting his cheeks, the blond took the frozen sweet. "Um, thanks Kaito-nii."

Neither of the two was aware of the glances and soft giggles around them.

There was a short silence, until Luka spoke. "By the way, Kaito-kun. We're going out tonight at a hot spring. Len-kun says he's not feeling really well –must be a small headache. We said that we would stay instead but he insisted on us going."

"Oh…"

"I thought it'd better if someone were to stay here and look after him while we're gone, but Rin-chan said she wants to go to the hot springs badly, so…"

"I get it." Kaito said with a reassuring smile. "I'll stay here with Len-chan. I am like a big brother to him after all."

That night…

"Bye guys, take care!" Kaito waved goofily as the car sped away. He then brought his hand down and looked at the blond boy beside him. "Len-chan, are you sure it's alright if you go out like this?"

"Don't worry, I feel fine. It's no big deal, really." Len said indifferently, though deep down inside he was in major panic mode.

"Well then," Kaito held Len's hand, making the latter blush –but of course, Kaito couldn't see it because of the darkness. "Let's go inside."

Len nodded, and Kaito gently pulled him inside the house. Len looked at their hands clasped together. Kaito's fingers were wrapped around his tightly, protectively –and if Len didn't know any better, he'd thought it was in a possessive way. As if Kaito didn't want others to have Len; as if he didn't want to let go.

"What would you like to eat? Ramen? Curry? I can cook you know, but it's not that good, though." Kaito grinned. They were already in the kitchen.

Len shook his head. "Not hungry."

"Eh?"

The blond gulped and took his hand back. "Kaito-nii, I have something to say."

"What's the matter, Len-chan?" the bluenette asked, confused.

"Please… take me seriously, this isn't a joke." Len looked up at him with serious, determined eyes.

Kaito was confused. Len never acted like this. He was always a harmless little shota; a cute blond boy Kaito found himself attached to. Not only in a brotherly way, but something else. Something he couldn't put his finger at.

Shion Kaito did not understand what made him feel so close to Kagamine Len.

Sure, he was close to all of the other Vocaloids, especially the twins. But… somehow Len was different.

"What is it?" Kaito asked again.

The younger male took a deep breath. "Kaito-nii. For these past days, I've wanted to tell you something. But, I was too embarrassed to tell you directly. So I tried different methods –suggested by the others, actually- to show you how I feel, but…" Len paused and felt his hands tremble, closing them into fists, "You never got it right. The bracelet, you thought it was a birthday gift; the 'date', you thought it was an apology; the… um, _thing_ I did in your room, you thought it was just a normal conversation and the 'I want you' thing, you misunderstood; and the hug and kiss…" this time, Len lowered his head and faced the floor, feeling his eyes become filled with tears, "You thought it wasn't really meant for you, but it _was_."

Kaito was speechless for a while. "L-Len-chan?"

The blond looked back up at him with tears spilling and streaming down his face. "And it's still for you, Kaito-nii… I-I…" He sniffed, feeling rather stupid for crying like this.

"You…?" the older Vocaloid asked, walking towards the blond. He reached his hand out by instinct and gently placed it on the other's –now wet with tears- cheek.

"I… I love you, Kaito-nii."

And with that, Kaito understood. Not only what Len was feeling, but also his own.

Why he felt so attached to the younger Vocaloid; why he cared so much about him.

He really was just _that_ dense _and _stupid.

Smiling warmly, the bluenette brushed his thumb under Len's eye, wiping a tear away. He then leaned his face down and lightly pressed his lips to the blond's.

Len's eyes widened for a fraction of a second before he let them slide close, kissing the bluenette back shyly. It was just a feather light kiss; one harmless little peck and lips merely brushing against each other.

Kaito was the one who pulled back first, and he chuckled softly at Len's expression. The blond's face was red all over. The older male ruffled his hair lightly and carried him, bridal-style, resulting in a pout. "Hey!"

"Guess I love you, too."

Len crossed his arms. "_Guess?_"

Kaito answered with a laugh. "Okay, I love you as well, _definitely_."

Len buried his face in Kaito's shirt. "Bakaito-nii… you're such an idiot."

"I know, everyone tells me that." Kaito said with a shrug.

"But…" Len grasped the fabric of Kaito's shirt tightly, "You're _my_ idiot."

A soft chuckle was heard. "Well, I'm honored. Want to go to my room?"

Len looked up; his cheeks now only a shade of pink and nodded.

Meanwhile…

"I wonder what happened." Miku said.

"Don't know." Rin answered.

"Want me to call them?" Meiko asked.

"No." Luka answered with a smile. "You wouldn't want to disturb them. I think it's better if we stay out overnight."

"Huh, you're so confident; you think your plan worked?" Meiko asked, crossing her arms and lifting an eyebrow.

Luka turned her head to look at the brown-haired woman and grinned. "I _know_ my plan worked."

"Really? Well if it didn't, you'll buy me a month's supply of sake."

"And if it did?"

"I'll buy you a month's worth of tuna."

Luka's grin turned into a smirk. "You've got yourself a deal."

Suddenly, the door to the hot spring they were in slid open to reveal a half-naked Gakupo. "Girls~ I'm lonely!"

A bucket was thrown to his face.

**A/N: chapter five done!**

**Final chapter coming up soon! Probably I'll be able to update next week –if I don't get too busy with the tests. *sighs* The tests. I have to take two tests for each subject this month. Curse me for being an honor student!**

**So, anyway, enough about that… did you like it? Huh? Huh? If so, please review!**

**I gotta say, I really enjoyed writing this story, and I wanna thank all of those who reviewed!**

**And I am feeling better now~ though my doctor said I'll end up with ulcer if I don't take care of myself. Oh well… *shrugs***

**Please review till the end! Love you all, you've been great readers! Thanks a lot~ *bows down low***


	6. Overall Evaluation:Mission Accomplished

**A/N: So, yeah… this will be the last chapter, and I decided to add in a few notes here at the beginning. So, I read your reviews –thanks again!- and saw that some want lemon, some do not. And that left me confused on what to do with this story –honestly, my first plan was to add lemon in the end- but I'm no good in writing lemon scenes. So, I thought of what I should do and ended up with this. Hope it will –somehow- satisfy your fangirl –and if there are even any, fan**_**boy- **_**needs. Please don't hate me.**

**Start!**

**o 0 o ~ x ~ o 0 o**

**Over-all Evaluation: Mission Accomplished!**

Kaito closed the door to his bedroom behind him and approached his bed with Len still in his arms. He was humming a tune happily, making the blond laugh.

"You seem happy, Kaito-nii…" Len said, clutching the fabric of Kaito's shirt tightly as though he's afraid that in a blink of an eye, everything will disappear and things would go back to normal. And that can't happen. Not after all Len's been through to get Kaito's dense mind to understand his hidden –but not so hidden anymore- feelings.

Kaito just continued humming his tune, and by now the younger of the two realized that it was "Cantarella", a song Kaito did a few years back. The bluenette laid Len down his bed gently and carefully, as though he was made of glass or something so fragile. He then ran his fingers through the blond locks. "Len-chan…" Kaito stopped humming his tune but still held on to his goofy-looking grin, "Do you really love me?"

Upon hearing the question, the blond's face flared red. He sat up and lightly tugged on the older male's scarf. "W-What kind of a question is that? I thought you already understood how I feel towards you!"

"Easy, easy…" Kaito placed his hands on Len's, and the blond blushed more at the warm and gentle touch. Weird… this wasn't the first time that he felt Kaito's hand, so why was he making such a fuss over it? Maybe, it was because the bluenette already knew about his love and claimed to feel the same way? "Calm down, Len-chan. I was just asking."

"Well… don't ask embarrassing questions like that. They're… they're… they're so…"

"So… what?"

"_Embarrassing!_"

At this, the older Vocaloid chuckled softly and bent down to place a feather-light kiss on the other's forehead. "Sorry."

"D-Don't be… I… I-I, I should be the one asking you that question, you know!" Len stuttered, burying his face against Kaito's chest. He inhaled the familiar scent of vanilla and a small smile formed on his lips. "I should be the one to know if you really _do_ love me. After all," he paused, looking up to meet the other's gaze. Their eyes locked; a light, aqua-sort of blue meeting with deeper, darker ones. "I went through loads of trouble just to get that _stupid_ and _dense_ object in your head you call a brain to see my feelings."

A smile was now visible on Kaito's lips. It wasn't his usual stupid-and-dork-like-grin but rather a heartfelt and warm smile that no one has ever seen before. And Len considered this a great honor, being able to see that one-of-a-kind smile.

"Of course I love you, Len-chan."

Len's heart suddenly thumped harder and beat faster that he could literally feel it hammering against his small chest. He gulped and felt his face heating up with embarrassment. Kaito was so straightforward. But, he was also extremely happy at the same time. "I… I love you, too, Kaito-nii."

Kaito nodded once and leaned down to gently brush his lips against the blond's. It was –just like their previous kiss- soft and gentle and innocent. The bluenette's lips were really nice and gentle, and Len loved it every time they moved along his soft and warm ones. His hands went around Kaito's neck, while the other's arms were wrapped somewhat possessively around the blond's slender waist. Their bodies radiated a different kind of warmth, and moments later the younger male was already panting. Kaito laughed, resulting in a pout from the other.

"What's so funny?" Len asked, wishing his face wasn't so red and hot at the moment.

"You're just _too_ cute, you know that? It's really adorable, just looking at your face." Kaito answered, hugging Len to his chest.

"I-Idiot." Len muttered.

The two looked at each other's eyes for one more moment, before sharing another kiss. This one wasn't so innocent anymore. It was a bit rougher, and Kaito's lips were pressed harder against Len's.

Len was beginning to feel a bit dizzy, and he didn't know why. He felt something wet and soft grazing along his lower lip and he blushed furiously when he realized what it was and what it meant. Somewhat embarrassed, he parted his lips just a little to see how Kaito would react. Sure enough, the blond felt a tongue intruding inside his mouth a few seconds later. A sound escaped from his throat, and he decided that it must have been a moan.

Their tongues gently brushed and grazed against each other, dancing in some sort of rhythm only the two understood.

After a few more seconds of lip-locking, air became extremely necessary and they had to pull away from each other. Catching their breaths, the two males still held each other's gaze. Their hands held one another tightly, possessively, never wanting to let go.

Kaito leaned down and lightly nibbled on Len's ear. The blond shuddered and held onto the older male's shoulders for support. The set of lips and teeth worked its way down to his cheek, jaw then neck, pausing briefly to bite down gently and leave marks that showed Len already belonged to Kaito.

The blond whimpered from the touches he was receiving from Kaito. The bluenette was already at his collarbone, leaving more marks that Len assumed would heal in about four or five days. He's problem will be how to hide it till then.

But of course, that certain thought wasn't the most important one in his mind at that time. The one thought going over and over again in never-ending circles in his little brain was, "What are we going to do exactly?"

Kaito pulled back and was about to kiss Len again when the phone rang. It was playing "Paradichlorobenzene", Len's ringing tone. The two were startled, and Len began looking around for his phone. After a while of frantic searching, he found it in his pocket. He cursed silently to himself under his breath, muttering a quick "I shouldn't have brought this here with me" before answering the call, without even bothering to see who it was.

"Hello?" Len greeted the caller.

"_Len-Len!"_ came the voice from the other line.

Rin. Of course. Who else could ruin a perfectly perfect moment other than his beloved twin sister, Rin?

"What?" Len asked.

"_Ooh… someone sounds grumpy!"_ Rin's voice never lost its teasing emotion.

"Rin, what is it that you want?" Len asked again.

"_I was just checking if you were still alive_._"_ Rin answered. Len could imagine pretty well her grin at the moment.

"Of course I am." Len said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"_Eh? Really? Anyway, Miku-nee wants to speak with you. Wait, I'll give her the phone."_ Rin said cheerfully, before her voice faded from the other line and Len heard mumbling.

"Can't this wait until tomorrow?" the blond asked but no one seemed to hear him on the phone.

"_Give it to me!"_

"_Here you go, Miku-nee!"_

"_Ah, thanks a l- Meiko-nee!"_

"_Hello Lenny?"_

"_Give that back! Rin-chan told Len-kun that I will speak with him!"_

"_C'mon, girls. Everyone can have their turn."_

"_Shut up Gakupo-nii, you, you… perv!"_

"_Eh?"_

"_Ssh… Luka-nee might overhear us! She specifically instructed us to leave those two alone till tomorrow!"_

"_Oh, why are you so worried?"_

"_You think her plan worked?"_

"_Err… actually, yes, I do."_

"_So, what do you think they're doing right now?"_

"_I don't know… but Len-Len was pretty annoyed when I called him."_

"_Oh."_

"_What do you mean, 'oh', Gakupo-nii?"_

"_Oh, I see…"_

"_Huh? Meiko-nee what are you talking about?"_

"_Well, if he's annoyed then they must be doing-"_

"_Eh! No way!"_

A voice came back on the line. _"Len-Len! Give the phone to Kaito-kun!"_

Confused, Len nodded though Rin couldn't see it and he handed the phone over to Kaito who was quietly listening beside him. "Rin told me to give it to you."

Kaito took the phone and placed it near his ear. "Hello?"

"_BAKAITO-NII! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY PRECIOUS BROTHER! HE'S PURE, I TELL YOU! PURE!"_ Rin's voice was so loud that Kaito instantly pulled the phone a foot away from his ear. Even Len heard it.

"_Rin-chan!"_

"_Don't be like that, Rin-san. They have the freedom to do it if they want to."_

"_Eh? But-"_

"_Rin-chan, don't be so possessive over Lenny! He's finally going to get what he wants now!"_

"_Umm… what are you guys talking about?"_

"_Miku-san doesn't get it. Poor her!"_

"_Stop teasing me!"_

"_Guys…"_

There was a sudden silence from the other line. Kaito and Len listened closely and heard Luka's voice.

"_What did I tell you?"_

"_Umm… to not disturb the two lovebirds?"_

"_Exactly. So, do you mind explaining me what the phone's about?"_

"_Err… it was Rin-san! I tried to stop her, but she wouldn't!"_

"_Traitor!"_

_Beep… Beep… Beep…_

"They hung up." Kaito sighed. He looked down beside him to face the blond and smiled. "So, those guys were your accomplices?"

Len answered with a nod. "They're the ones who came up with all the crazy plans I did."

Kaito stared at the younger male with a smile. Len noticed this, turning his head to face the other. "Is something wrong?"

Kaito quickly pecked Len's lips before asking. "Do you want to continue?"

Len blushed. "Well, we got all night. Is… is it okay if we do it?"

"Sure. But, you better turn off your phone Len-chan!"

Len's blush deepened. "Why do I always get embarrassed when you call me 'Len-chan'?"

"Eh? But it's cute."

"Shut up." Len said, wrapping his arms around Kaito's neck and pulling him down to a kiss.

The following day…

"I hate you." Len muttered, lying on his stomach on the sofa of their living room. They were waiting for the others to arrive.

"Eh? But I had your permission, Len-chan!" Kaito exclaimed with a smile, patting the blond's small back.

"I can't sit." Len muttered under his breath, feeling his face heat up from embarrassment.

"Err… sorry." Kaito apologized, placing a soft kiss on the back of Len's head.

They heard the door open, and footsteps echoed through the hall followed by a call of Len's name. "Len-Len!"

"Looks like they're here." Kaito grinned and went to the kitchen. "I'll finish making breakfast."

Rin appeared at the doorway to the living room and came running at full speed towards her twin. "Len-Len! What did that Bakaito do to you?"

"Uh, I'm okay, Rin." Len smiled, forcing himself to get up.

Gakupo appeared behind Rin and smirked. "Can't sit, eh?"

At this, Len glared and blushed at the same time. Miku came running directly to the kitchen to ask Kaito what_ exactly_ happened last night. And as for the two ladies –Luka and Meiko-, they took a seat on the sofa across from the one Len was occupying.

"Looks like I'll have to buy you tuna for a month." Meiko sighed. "Bakaito! Bring me some sake here!"

As a response, Luka just smirked to herself.

END.

**A/N: …**

**I'm soooooooooo sorry guys! This is all I could come up with! Sorry if I disappointed you, sorry, sorry, sorry a million times!**

***bows down low until forehead hits the ground* SORRY!**

**Is it horrible?**

…

**Anyway, I only managed to update this now because the past week's been so busy with tests, I got sick –again- and my doctor said I need to undergo medication for three months.**

…

**So… review? =D**

**Oh, and wait for my other stories during the summer! A whole two months free from school and I can do anything I want!**


End file.
